


Two heads are better than one

by hatebeat



Series: Daddy's Boys [1]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one fucks with Charles' bread and butter, not even his own bread and butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two heads are better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by tumblr user inmydreamwithshiver to write a story where Skwisgaar performs autoerotic asphyxiation based on his suggestion to Pickles during Rehabklok

It wasn't like he really needed to jack off. He got laid all he wanted, and he got laid sometimes even when he didn't particularly care to. But occasionally there was something like an itch that he just couldn't scratch, at least not by fucking the ladies he usually fucked. With them, he was always in complete control. Of course he was- they were just stupid groupie sluts, or harmless old ladies. What kind of a man would he be if he allowed one of them to get the upper hand on him? There were some ladies that tried, some of the kinkier ones, but it wasn't the sort of thing he would let just anybody do to him. That was more of an intimate thing...

And, to be honest, since becoming big and famous and everything, it wasn't very often that he got to be very intimate with anyone. So, on rare occasions, he would crave a little something more intimate. So, on rare occasions, he would have to take things into his own hands. Literally. 

With the rubber ring in place around his dick, Skwisgaar leaned back on his fur covered mattress. He ran his fingers along himself slowly, just teasing for the moment. It wasn't that often that he treated himself to this kind of thing, so he wanted to make it last. Once he had gotten himself good and hard, he reached for the belt lying next to him. 

The belt itself was unremarkable, one of his old ones that was too worn to continue wearing. He had kept it just for this purpose, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Last time a Klokateer had been cleaning out his closet of worn-out clothes, he had tried to throw it away, but Skwisgaar had rescued it just in time.

He wound it around his throat and pulled the end through the loop of the buckle, pulling it until it was pretty firmly around his neck, but without putting any pressure on the end of it. Still, just that little promise of what was to come was exquisite enough that a lazy grin spread across Skwisgaar's lips.

He didn't exactly consider himself a masochist or anything. He didn't think of himself as submissive. There was no strong desire to have someone force him down and take it, but if that kind of thing did happen, he would enjoy it just as much as any alternative. Skwisgaar was very open when it came to his sexual practices, and he was mostly open to anything, as long as there wasn't _too_ much pain involved. However, this sort of thing... was not a thing he ever had experienced with another person. Nobody had ever wrapped their fingers around his throat before- nobody had dared. So of course nobody had ever dared to wrap anything else around his neck. He was the fastest guitarist in the world, after all. Nobody dared try to harm him in any way.

Maybe that was part of the thrill, though, he wondered as he stroked himself, starting to increase the tension around his neck. There was a lot of pressure involved in being the world's fastest guitarist, and although Skwisgaar loved his life...

Well, sometimes he wondered whether or not he'd be happier without it. 

Doing something like this left so much up to chance. Just a little bit of an accident, it could all be over. He wouldn't ever have to worry about it again, never have to think, what if someone gets better than him? What if he makes a mistake on stage? What if he can't cope with the pressure? What if the person who gets better than him is _Toki?_ What would that mean for him, for the band? He would never have to worry about it again, if maybe he just pulled too tightly, if maybe the belt caught and when he tried to let go, it didn't release. 

He didn't really have a death wish. He didn't want to die. But the possibility that he might...

It was exhilarating.

He could feel himself getting closer, so he peeled off the cockring and started to pull the leather taut, groaning as he did. He pulled tighter and tighter, savouring the feeling of his desperation to orgasm creeping through his veins, but just when he was _right there_ , when mind-melting pleasure was imminent, the sound of his bedroom door opening ripped it all away from him.

Before he could even twist his body to see what was going on, there was a hand pulling the belt from is throat. Skwisgaar looked up and found himself staring right at Ofdensen's face.

"What's the fucks does you thinks you ams doing?" Skwisgaar gasped out as the belt loosened.

"I'm doing my _job_ ," Ofdensen replied sharply.

"It ams you's jobs to dictates how I jacks off nowsadays?!" Skwisgaar leaned up on his elbow, rubbing his neck. He didn't care that much that he was wearing nothing but a tank top, his half-erect penis perfectly visible to his manager. He knew Ofdensen had seen it all before. It bothered him, though, that Ofdensen thought he could just barge in here like this.

"It's my job to keep you boys _safe_."

"Well fucks yous," Skwisgaar spat out. "I does this whenever I feels like it, okay, you can't tells to me what's ways I can jack off or not, okay?" He sat up, crossing his legs indian-style, but his dick was still sort of hard, and he wasn't done.

"Skwisgaar," Ofdensen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm not denying that there are, uh, merits to this kind activity. But there are safer ways to go about this."

"Sos? Likes how?" He didn't bother hiding his agitation. Maybe they shouldn't have let this guy put video cameras in all of their rooms or something. 

"For example, you could use a partner-"

" _Nos_ ," Skwisgaar interjected immeidately. "That's what's takes all the funs outs of it. I think you knows it."

Ofdensen raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, have you, ah, tried?"

"Of course I haven't, okay?" Skwisgaar glared down at his fur bedspread. "Would you lets some dumb groupies sluts chokes you and haves powers over yous?" 

"I see," Ofdensen said simply. "Well, what if it wasn't your, ah, your usual partners?"

Skwisgaar hunched his shoulders a bit, unwilling to really consider it, but still curious. "Ja? Whos you thinks could do that kinds of thing? Some dildos Klokateers? Pffft. That ams even worse than somes groupie."

"Perhaps one of your bandmates would be wil-"

" _Nos._ Them guys doesn't needs to sees me this way."

"Well, what if it were me?"

That gave Skwisgaar pause. What if Ofdensen did it to him? He had never even considered the possibility of something like that before. Ofdensen always took care of him, of all of them, so somehow it seemed acceptable for him to be in a position of power over Skwisgaar, even if he couldn't fathom letting anyone else be in that position.

"Okays," Skwisgaar said, showing only slight hesitation.

Ofdensen blinked at him, as if he was processing and filing away that information. It was almost funny. 

"Alright, then. Well, next time you want to do this-"

"Nows," Skwisgaar interrupted. "I amn't dones. You interrupts me. So we does it nows."

Another blink. "Alright." Ofdensen stepped closer to the bed, and Skwisgaar was worried he was going to be weird about all of this, but he slipped out of his suit jacket and the hesitation seemed to melt off of him. There was nothing weird about it. Humans were just animals, and sex was just sex. Ofdensen knelt down on the edge of his bed, and Skwisgaar laid back and reached for the belt. 

"Give me that," Ofdensen ordered, pulling it from his hands. "I don't want you to touch that." 

Skwisgaar allowed him to take it and he lifted his head to let Ofdensen wrap it around his neck. Ofdensen even took care to pull Skwisgaar's hair out of the way before he slid the belt through the buckle loop, and Skwisgaar felt his cock jerk in anticipation.

"Takes this off," Skwisgaar muttered, annoyed, and reached up to grab at Ofdensen's tie, deftly . "This ams not works."

Ofdensen looked like he wanted to object, but he let Skwisgaar remove his tie without complaint. Because he was so compliant, Skwisgaar took the liberty of unbuttonining the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Sos? How's we does this?"

"Just like you did before, except I'll be in control of the belt."

"You amn't evens goings to touch me?"

"I'd like to keep this as professional as possible."

"Pfft. You's loss."

Skwisgaar wrapped his fingers around his dick again, but it was kind of weird with Ofdensen just next to him like this. But his hand was on the belt that was around Skwisgaar's throat, and that was more thrilling than anything in the world. Ofdensen could kill him, maybe, and it would just be an accident, but Skwisgaar wouldn't be in control at all. He was literally leaving his life in Ofdensen's hands.

But, it wouldn't really be the first time he had done that.

So, Skwisgaar relaxed and let himself enjoy the pleasure of his own hand. No matter how many people he slept with, there was never one who knew _exactly_ how he wanted to be touched. He did, though. Just when he was really getting into it, though, he made the mistake of looking up into Ofdensen's eyes, who was gazing so intently at him, and something kind of came undone inside of him. Ofdensen must have had a similar reaction, because he slid over and straddled Skwisgaar's torso, careful not to disturb Skwisgaar's hand at work, and his fist tightened around the end of the belt. Skwisgaar could see the veins portruding in his hand.

"Pulls it tighter."

"I know what I'm doing."

Nevertheless, the belt tightened around his neck and Skwisgaar sped up his hand, eyes locked with Ofdensen's. There was something going on here, something he couldn't explain, but giving up control over his life to Ofdensen was making him feel something he had no way of even beginning to understand. There was a point when he started to break, and he clutched at the pants cloaking Ofdensen's thigh with his free hand while he jacked himself furiously. It was at that moment that Ofdensen pulled the belt tight, tight enough to cut off his air. Skwisgaar's hips bucked, his eyes rolled back in his head, he tried to gasp, but he couldn't get any air.

His whole body quaking, Skwisgaar's orgasm tore through him, and all at once the belt expertly loosened from his throat, and air surged into his lungs like a crashing wave. His chest was heaving, and he was still clutching at Ofdensen's leg.

They stayed like that for a moment, a moment longer than was simply 'professional', but Skwisgaar eventually loosened his fingers and let out a great sigh.

"Ja, that was pretty goods," he admitted, closing his eyes. He felt light-headed, but it was to be expected. "Maybe I makes a little bits of a mess on you's backs, though."

"Nothing that a Klokateer can't take care of, I'm sure."

He didn't open his eyes until after Ofdensen had climbed off of him, climbed off of the bed entirely. He liked when his partners understood when it was over and it was time for them to leave, but somehow, even though Ofdensen hadn't touched him at all, it felt more intimate than any of his other partners.

Ofdensen turned to put his suit jacket back on, and Skwisgaar smirked when he saw his come coating the back of his shirt, but Ofdensen just covered it with his jacket like nothing was there. They both knew, though.

When Ofdensen leaned down to reach for his tie, though, Skwisgaar kept a hold on it.

"I likes to keeps souvenirs of my partners," Skwisgaar told him with a lazy smile. Ofdensen pressed his lips together firmly, a look that Skwisgaar was familiar with. 

"Very well," Ofdensen relented, and straightened the neck of his jacket. He turned to leave Skwisgaar's room, but he stopped in the doorway. 

"Skwisgaar."

"Ja, what's you wants now?"

"Don't let me catch you doing this alone again."


End file.
